


Ours

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm baaaaack, Relationship Development, omg so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: A chat between these adorable nerds moves their relationship a step forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! I have lots of stuff for you guys but it requires being typed up and I got a little carried away with writing so it might take a while. I have couple of things I want to post before/by the S3 premiere so I need to hurry things up. This fic just came to me from one line I think, props to Sanzochan for making me actually write it down so I didn't forget. I hope you like it!

"Hey, you left early this morning," Flynn said as he came up behind Eve and slipped his arms around her waist. 

She smiled and placed her hands over his, leaning into him. "Yeah. I was in the middle of my run and decided to just come straight here. I showered upstairs and then caught up on some work I didn't finish last night."

Flynn murmured an, "oh," as he pressed a kiss to her neck, noting that she smelt a little different than usual. Different but familiar. "Did you shower at your place here or my place here?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Here's a funny thing, we don't actually have separate rooms here anymore."

"What?"

"I walked into my room and it wasn't mine, not completely. Then just out of curiosity I walked into your room and that wasn't yours. They've like...merged," she informed him. 

"Oh," his brows furrowed a little as he took in the news. He didn't think it was a bad thing, in fact he thought it was the complete opposite, but he was ...surprised. "Seems like Ray has his own ideas about what should be happening around here."

"Apparently," Eve agreed. 

"You smell like my soap you know," Flynn said, pressing another kiss to her neck. 

"That's part of the compromise. My shampoo, your soap."

"I like it."

Eve swivelled round to face him, bringing her arms up to hang loosely around his neck. "Sorry I left you."

"That's okay. You're here now," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. 

She wrinkled it a little and smiled at him. "Yes I am, as are you."

Flynn nodded, and the hint of a grin tugged at his lips. "But I'm guessing that nobody else is," he guessed, "Or you wouldn't be this close to me."

"Hey I do this when people are around," she argued back. Flynn raised his eyebrow at her. "But mostly when they're not," she added in a mumble. "I just don't think it's appropriate when we're at work."

"I can't argue with that," he replied. "I do like it when you think they're not looking and they are. You get all embarrassed, and you're cute when you're embarrassed."

"I am not cute!" Eve insisted.

"Okay," Flynn nodded, curling a hand over her head and letting her rest it on his shoulder. "But if you were cute you'd be very very cute."

"Shh," she nuzzled into his neck. "Let's just enjoy the moment."

 

They remained locked in their embrace more a few minutes, both of them loving the way their bodies pressed together felt so perfect. Eve smiled as she rested against him, she smelt like his soap but he smelt like hers. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him using her shower, of him wandering around her apartment as though it was his home. She'd dragged herself out of bed that morning out of habit but she hadn't _wanted_  to leave. It was always pretty amazing to have him in her bed, or just home with her. She never took it for granted that he was there. She loved the way he fell asleep with his arms completely wrapped around her, that is if she wasn't already cuddled up to him, safe in his own arms. She loved it, all of it. 

"Are you gonna stay at my place again tonight?" she finally broke the silence. 

"Yeah, I need to grab some stuff from my place though," he answered, slowly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Eve thought for a minute then found the courage to voice what she couldn't deny had been on her mind recently. "You know, you could just bring your stuff to my place."

"I know, that's what I just said," he replied. 

"No I mean all of it," she clarified. 

"But then I wouldn't have anything at my place and I'd just have to bring stuff back from your place," he frowned, completely missing the point. 

Eve couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious he was. This was one of the smartest guys in the world but sometimes, sometimes he was just clueless. She pulled back a little, bringing her arms down and slipping them under his, letting her palms lay flat against his back. "I _mean_ Librarian, why don't we make my place _our_  place?"

"What?" Flynn blinked at her. "Y- you mean like, like moving in?"

"Yeah," Eve smiled. "You pretty much live there anyway."

"Wh- uh...yeah, I guess that's true."

Seeing the look on his face, Eve panicked slightly. "It's only a suggestion, I mean you don't have to-"

"No!" he insisted. "Sorry, uh, no I think you're right. It doesn't make sense for me to keep going back and forth between our apartments. Let's...let's do it."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at his answer. 

"Really," he reassured her, seemingly more decisive. 

"We're moving in together?"

"I guess so Guardian."

He hooked a finger under her and chin and pulled her lips to his.

His kiss was warm and soft, sweet and filled with so much love. His hand on her lower back pulled her hips against his causing her to her let out a soft whimper.

She barely noticed her own arms slide back up over his shoulders and around his neck. His lips so tenderly caressing hers sent a flurry of tingling waves coursing through her and her mind became a wonderful haze of emotion. She loved how his touch did that, made her stop thinking so much and just feel.

"You know, we really don't give your ideas enough credit," Flynn smiled at her once they pulled away.

Still overwhelmed with emotion, Eve pulled him back in for a hug, burrowing into his neck again. She was going to live with the man that she loved. There'd been a time when she'd almost stopped believing she was going to find that kind of happiness.

Flynn wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm really going to love waking up next to you in our home...roomie."

 

 

 

 


	2. Ours (Roles Reversed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a little something where Flynn is the one who asks Eve to move in so here it is :)

"You know what I love about this room?" Eve asked, finger dancing over Flynn's chest and belly as her gaze flickered over his bedroom.

"Um the very dashing, semi-naked man next to you?" Flynn grinned, his arm protectively around her as she lay cuddled up to him. He'd been returning to the bedroom in just his boxers after a shower while Eve readied herself for bed. As he'd walked by her she'd pulled him in for a hug. He'd been gone for a few days on a mission and she was just glad to have him back. Their warm embrace and a lot of kissing lead to them curling up on his bed in their underwear. 

"No," Eve replied to his teasing. "Well, actually yes. You're my favourite thing and I do love you the most but you know what else I really really love?"

"Tell me."

"The fireplace." 

"The fireplace?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "When I was little and we'd go on class trips to the houses of the Founding Fathers, or my mother would drag me along to tea with her friends at their big Southern estates, I'd always see fireplaces in the bedrooms, these great big rooms with high ceilings and four poster beds, and then the huge fireplaces."

"You lived in the South?" he inquired. He loved learning new things about her. He loved learning generally, and he loved Eve. It was a combination of his two favourite things.

"Yeah, we had to move to Georgia for a year or so," she told him. "Mom joined the DAR and would haul me along to some of her events."

"Your mother's descended from a Revolutionary family?" See, new things. All the time.

"Barely. But she wanted to join so she found a link. Anyway, I'd imagine all these post-Revolutionary women getting ready in their rooms, all dimly lit by lamps, and there'd be these grand fireplaces so ornately decorated and the fires would just be crackling lightly in the background, their light flickering and giving the place a glow. I just loved the way that they made everything feel so...warm. Not just literally but like whole atmosphere of the room felt warm. It was like with the fire on and the curtains closed, you were shut off from the world, whatever was going on you were cosy and safe." A smile tugged at Flynn's lips as he watched her. Her own eyes were aglow with passion as she spoke. "I remember thinking, I want that. I want to live in a place that has a fireplace in the bedroom."

Flynn stared at her thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "So why don't you?"

"Because I can't afford an estate," she joked. "Besides you mostly find those places on the east coast and I'm not ready to leave Portland." With the arm that lay over his stomach, she gave him a little squeeze.

"No I mean, why don't you live here?" he corrected

"Here?" Eve met his gaze. "Like as in _here_  here? Your apartment here?"

"Yeah. It has a fireplace and me, and there's no commute to work," he added lightly.

"You think we're ready for that?" she looked up at him.

"You stay here all the time anyway. If we're not at work then we're hanging out together. When we're not at work I'd _like_  to hang out with you. Sometimes work separates us, and I know that when I come back home the first thing I want to do is see you. I want to spend as much time with you as possible Eve," he confessed, finger delicately tracing lines over her forearm.

"That's true," she thought out loud, initial panic starting to disappear. "It'd be nice to have a place to come back to at the end of the day that's ours, especially if you're out on a mission."

"Oh it would definitely be good for you to have a place to pine for me if I'm on a mission," he smirked. "You know, somewhere you can be reminded of me. I get that. I am a very miss-able person."

"Pine for you? Oh god!" she winced, scrunching her nose up in that way that Flynn thought was ridiculously cute. "Okay, nevermind."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing," he chuckled. He brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, thumb stroking her jaw as he locked his gaze with hers. "Seriously though. I'm not asking you to make a decision straight away or anything, but will you consider it? Moving in with me?"

"Yeah," Eve nodded, giving him a small smile. "I uh, I'll think about it. The allure of the fireplace might be swaying me right now so I _should_ probably think about it, but...I'm not sure I need to. It makes sense. I'd like to live with you."

"Yeah?" he smiled hopefully at her.

"Yeah," she smiled back before her sass kicked in. "I'll need my own closet though because you have way too many clothes, mine aren't going to fit with yours."

"I do not have way too many!" he argued. "It's just shirts, jackets, pants, waistcoats, ties, pyjamas, cufflinks, carnations, underwear and shoes. Most of them need to be hung up separately to create order and prevent creasing. They just look like more because they're all spread out."

"You have more clothes than me," she simply replied. "That's okay."

"Don't," he muttered.

"Do too," she retorted with equal childishness. She smiled up at him. "Hey Librarian," she said softly as he peered down at her. "Did I tell you that you're my favourite?"

"Your favourite what?"

"Everything."

"Oh. I think so but you can say it again." She chuckled and moved to press a kiss to his chest. Flynn smiled in return and tightened his hold on her, letting her snuggle even closer to him. They spent the rest of the evening conversing about their days and exchanging tales of their pasts, fingers tangling together as they spoke, both of them filled with excitement for what their future held. 


	3. Ours: Realisation

"It's not really that much, it just looks like it," Flynn tried to be nonchalant as he and Eve looked down at his grocery store purchases.

"Flynn there are four bags and three of them are filled high with junk food. The one good bag is mostly filled with milk," Eve stated, unimpressed. She'd sent him to get _some_ snacks, not the whole candy aisle.

"Exactly so not all of it is junk. Besides that's not even of bag of snacks each," he protested. Eve raised her brow at him pointedly. "We don't have to have it  _all_ tonight. We can pace ourselves," he muttered in response.

"This is exactly why Jake and I do the shopping for this place."

"I personally don't see the problem," Flynn remarked as he took a half-eaten pack of Twizzlers from the inside of his jacket.

"That's because you have the sweet tooth of a six year old," Eve nodded to the red liquorice straw in his hand. "Evidently."

"See all I'm hearing is I'm sweet," Flynn replied, pulling on the Twizzler with his teeth, making Eve wince. "Look. Sweet." He stopped chewing to give her a large, dorky grin.

"Shut up," Eve shook her head, wearing a smile, and turned back to the shopping bags, rummaging through them as Flynn peered over her shoulder.

 

Moments later Cassandra came bounding into the room. "Hey! There you guys are!" she beamed at them. Her eyes grew wide as she glossed over the bags on the centre desk and the few items Eve had taken out and shaken her head at. "Ooh is movie night still on?"

"Yeah!" Flynn nodded excitedly. "I got so much stuff from the store..." he began before a glare from Eve cut him off, "...that we're only going to have a small amount of." She gave him a sweet yet somehow sarcastic smile. "Twizzler?" he held the packet out to Cassandra. 

"Ooh yes please." She stepped closer and was soon mirroring Flynn's chomping. "So are the boys back? I didn't see them."

"No not yet they're not," Eve answered, given that Flynn was fishing out bits of liquorice lodged between his teeth with his tongue. "Ezekiel texted me saying they were wrapping things up but they'd still probably a bit late, it's a fair walk back to the nearest door. They said to start the movie and they'll join us as soon as they can."

"Oh okay," the redhead accepted. "Are we still doing it at you guys' place or here?" she nodded to the bags strewn across the desk. 

Eve's gaze shot from the cookie dough she was holding to Cassandra, her eyes wide. Flynn stopped picking at his teeth and stared in the same way. Cassandra suddenly felt like she'd announced to her parents that she was pregnant. "Wh- what?" Eve finally managed to stutter.

"Uh...I just asked if movie night was here or at your place," she said again, quietly this time.

"Whose place?" Flynn blinked at her.

"Yours?" she answered, both sets of eyes still on her. "I- I'm sorry. Do you guys  _not_ live together?" she winced. Both Flynn and Eve stole a glance at one another. "You don't?" she guessed when neither spoke. "I'm sorry, we all just assumed. So uh okay. I'm gonna go..." Cassie pulled a Twizzler out of the packet Flynn was holding and slowly backed out of the room. 

 

Flynn and Eve stood in silence for a moment, watching the doorway from where Cassandra had fled. "So uh...they think that uh, they think we live together," Flynn said after a minute.

"Apparently," Eve mumbled. Slowly, she looked up at him again. "Do we?"

Flynn met her gaze, the softness that pooled his chestnut eyes calming her like they always did. "Well, I do stay at your place a lot. In fact I can't remember the last time I slept in my own bed, if I can still call it that."

Eve nodded. He was right. Anytime they weren't at work, they were at her place, sometimes he was even there when she wasn't. He slept there, showered there, she was pretty sure he had more clothes at her place than he did his own. Heck, she'd even given him a key. It had just been out of necessity, so he could get in if she was out on a mission. So, it was only logical for the others to assume they lived together. "So they're right?" she asked.

"I think they might be," he answered. 

"We just moved in together without realising?" 

Flynn chuckled as he made his way towards her. "I think we did." He brushed her hair back a fraction. "I kind of like that though. We're so good together that we didn't even realise it. It just felt right."

A tiny frown crossed at Eve's brows, however. "Do we need to talk about this?" she asked.

Flynn considered for a moment then shook his head. "I don't think so. Unless you'd like to."

"I dunno," Eve shrugged. "I just thought this is the kind of thing people discuss."

"We're not exactly like other people though are we?" he grinned. 

"No," Eve laughed as she shook her head. "We live together," she smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her against him, a move which she instantly reciprocated. 

"We do," he smiled back. 

"I like living with you," she confessed.

"Me too," he agreed. "Now that's we've actually realised it, I think I like it more. You know what I really like about...living with you?"

"What?"

"Sleeping with you."

"Excuse me?" Eve raised a brow, though she grinned.

"No not like that," he clarified. "Although, yes that. But I mean _sharing_  a bed with you, all the time. I like falling asleep with you and waking up with you, and I like the neck nuzzling."

"The what?" Eve frowned again.

"Neck nuzzling. It's this thing you do when you're asleep but not lying on my chest," he explained. "You kind of cuddle up to me, really close, and then burrow into my neck like a cat. You're already nestled into it but you keep going."

Eve's cheeks turned pink and she pulled away from him. "Okay. I am officially embarrassed," she said, turning away, palm covering her face. 

With a small chuckle, Flynn reached for her arm and pulled her back, taking hold of both of her hands. "Hey, you don't ever have to be embarrassed with me," he told her, his tone a little more serious. "Okay?"

"Okay," Eve reluctantly replied before scrunching up her face. "But a cat seriously? How weird am I?!" 

"Weird enough to fit in around here. Besides, I think weird is wonderful." He pulled her towards him again, wrapping her arms around his own waist, and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her lips. She was still frowning however, her cheeks a faint shade of rose. "If it makes you feel better, you can tell me something weird that I do."

"You're generally weird," she muttered. "But you're interesting," she smiled, looking into his eyes. "I like interesting."

"I can be okay with that," Flynn nodded in acceptance. 

"So you're okay with us...living together?" she asked.

"Of course I am. If you are." Eve nodded and gave him a small smile. Bringing his hand up from her hip, he gently cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his. His kiss was soft and warm, so delicate and filled with the reassurance that it was for real, that this time she didn't need to worry about him thinking that her place was a hotel, that she was the 24 hour maid, and that them living together just meant easier access to her body. This time it was Flynn. Flynn and his entire world were more than she could ever have imagined and that's why with just the feel of his lips against hers, she believed him. Part of her wanted to chide herself for letting her walls come down, but the warmth that spread through her as Flynn held her in his arms made her simply tell that part to shut the hell up. Yes, they'd had their problems and yes she'd had her heart broken but that's how she knew, this time it was so real. Within a couple of months of them meeting, Flynn, with his dorky grin and annoyingly cryptic muttering, had her heart. What's more, she'd wanted to give it to him. There was something so sweet and honest about the way he loved her, so she let herself fall.

Flynn took a deep breath as they parted, apparently getting lost in the kiss too. Eve watched his eyes flicker open and gave him a heartfelt smile. "Okay Librarian?" 

"Mmhmm," he nodded with a little raise of his eyebrows. He tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at her for a moment, gazing deeply into her stunning blue eyes as though he could hardly believe she was real. "Shall we take all this home?" he finally said, gesturing to the multiple bags of shopping. "Get ready for the Librarian ambush later?"

"There's three of them, it's hardly an ambush," Eve laughed softly. "Besides, you're a Librarian too."

"Yes but I live in _our_  apartment, I'm supposed to be there. It doesn't count," he insisted.

"Oh really?" Eve grinned. "How suddenly convenient."

"Mm. That also means I can kick them out later."

"Play nice. No one is getting kicked out."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair," he pouted, feigning a sulk. "I thought there'd be benefits to this whole living together thing."

" _I'm_  the entire benefit," Eve stated firmly. 

"Oh," Flynn nodded. "Hmm. Okay," he shrugged. He gave her a quick peck on the lips then moved to grab a couple of the bags. "Home?" he said, turning to her as she picked up the remaining bags. 

Eve nodded with a broad smile. "Home."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
